User blog:DudeWithASuit/JackBurton vs Gaston. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles Season 2
What up, it's Dwassy, and welcome back to Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles! It's been to long since my last battle so I KNEW I had to make another one for my 2,000,000,000,000,000 fans! Alright, alright, this time, we got the homie JackBurton, goin' up against the antagonist of Beauty and the Beast, Gaston! This was suggested by TheMindofMe, so thanks for that, my nigrumps! You may have some of my fried chicken and gold chainz. :} Anyway, let's do this shit I'm HYPED! Many thanks to LeandroDaVinci for making this awesome cover for me! <3 Beat Lyrics 'Gaston:' (Beat starts at 0:36) Raise your fist, asshole, you ready to face-off against me? 'Cause I'm probably your hero; you can call me Steve Reeves! It's like high school again for you, boy, prepare to get dissed! And you better keep your mouth shut before you get everyone pissed! It's best you retreat now, 'cause the Beast within me is being released! If you thought you could achieve victory then you're crazier than Crazy Old Maurice! I'm the town's hero! You just got thrown out the the authorities! Just realize you're more Mockable than ERBParodies! 'JackBurton:' I’m about to fuck you up more than the Beast and his furniture crew. If you think you can out-rhyme me, then you’re dumber than LeFou! And look in the mirror, pal, you're not even that good looking. You only resemble those talentless wimpy One Direction pussies. I think you're just jealous of me, man, I'm simply too awesome! But who dies for one bitch? Are you crazy, is that your problem? You only speak bullshit, so in the words of Gandhi, I don't give a fuck. There's the door if you can't handle how much you suck. 'Gaston:' You steroid-popping prick, you’re Tangling with the wrong man! Now this battle is about to get intense! 'LeFou:' I’ll strike up the band! 'Gaston' When I hit you square in the face, you’ll be in for a world of hurtin’! This battle has one thing for certain; the lyrical death of Jack Burton! Stop being pissy all the time, make like a women and grab a tampon! How about you get real muscle, then you might be more like Gaston! Now that the best verse is ending, I'll add your head to my trophy wall collection! Some people are just made better than you; call it natural selection! 'JackBurton:' Cool story bro, but do you even lift? How about you get real friends before you try to talk shit. And your girl Belle is with me now, she realized I'm a badass Beast! I fuck her six different ways from Sunday; every second of the week! Stop tryin' to act so tough, a little girl put you in your place! You been publicly humiliated, now the town sees you as a disgrace! I just destroyed you in this rap contest; not like you were any competition. Now do what a girl does, and get back into the kitchen! Poll Who won? Gaston JackBurton Category:Blog posts